Harry Potter Associations
by Passion Pit x
Summary: Can you associate Harry Potter with regular, random everyday things? Like really obscure, random things... Just a small idea i had, i guess it's one of those things where you know you're a true HP nerd if you can do effortlessly... Instructions inside !
1. Badass Intro

_**Passion Pit x Presents:**__** Harry Potter Associations**_

Yeasbox. So, want to know how this goes down? Well, basically I gave you a list of three things, and you tell me something that you associate with HP that has to do with that item :)

For Example, if I say "Liquorice," someone could say "_ZOMG lyyk Harry nd Ron alwyz buy liquorice wands wen deyre on da train_," or something like that. (Hopefully with better grammar) The more hilarious or original, the better. =)

If they're good, then I'll post them in next chapter! For example (let's use the word dog)

**DOG**

"_Obv, Sirius__ Black is a dog animagus, his name also means black dog, and still on the topic of Sirius, DOG is an anagram of GOD."_ –Passion Pit x

Remember, the weirder the better, and if you're a true HP fan like me, you should be able to associate regular day things with HP =) Oh and the associations can be to do with anything in the HP world, whatever comes into your mind… :)

So I'll go ahead and pick the three words, and you tell me all you're weird HP related thoughts on the matter! Results posted next chap with new words!

**Phone**

**Ebony**

**Mirror**

_Hit me with your weirdest._

**Passion.**

**[Edit: if you're joining us now, just skip ahead to the last chapter! That's where the party's at, people =] **


	2. Phone, Ebony, Mirror

Hmm yay the feedback was great, for the first chapter!! Thanks for the awesome feedback, I read it with this huge grin on my face =] So, here's the scoop, amigos:

**PHONE**

"_Ron phoned Harry and shouted. The Dursleys disliked it_." –Wolfstar

"_Arthur Weasley's obsession with 'fellytones'!"__-_ He Who Fears Gate Disks aka L **(Good one, priceless =] –PPx)**

"_Is there really any point in having one__, Harry? The thing would just crap itself at Hogwarts."_ –Dhampire Hunter **(Nicely put =] –PPx)**

"_Er... is there a wizard equivalent?" __-_ElementUchihaMaster**(I believe it's called an owl =] –PPx)******

_"Phones cannot be used on the train, the signals get mixed up."_ –Chimmy Wright **(Yesbox very true! -PPx)**

**EBONY**

"_That could be a centaur's name,"_ –Wolfstar **(Randomly well observed! –PPx) **

"_Teh __wandz Olivander made were made from ebony_," -He Who Fears Gate Disks aka L **(Loving how that was phrased! –PPx)**

"_The type of wood that your most hated Professor (and my most adored) uses... YAY SEVERUS SNAPE,"_ –Dhampire Hunter **(Gotta love old Snapey… =] –PPx)  
**

"_There are people from HP who's wands are made from ebony."_ –Chimmy Wright 

**MIRROR**

"_Padfoot and Harry could talk through the mirrors,"_ –Wolfstar 

"_The Mirror of Erised. DUH Oh, and the mirror that Sirius gave to Harry that he and James used to communicate while they were in separate detentions,"_ -He Who Fears Gate Disks aka L**(Dem wuz xactly wut I had in mind =] –PPx)**

"_Comb your hair you scruffy scoundrel. YAY SIBILANCE,"_ –Dhampire Hunter **(Couldnt have put it better myself –PPx)**

"_I wish I could bring stuff inside the Mirror of Erised to life. :P" __-_ElementUchihaMaster**(wouldnt that be amazing… did you notice Erised is Desire backwards? –PPx)**

"_In the first book Harry Finds the Mirror of Erised, which is, as you can tell, A MAGICAL MIRROR!"_ –Chimmy Wright **(I wish I had a magical mirror. My one at home just alerts me to when my makeup smudges. -PPx)**

**Greeat feedback! ****You know, I'm like really surprised that nobody mentioned Ebony from the legendary fic ****My Immortal**** (You know, '**_**I'm goffik, stup flammin u fukn prepz'**_**) well, I suppose her name is different in every chapter, sometimes it was Enoby, sometimes Egogy, and once she was even called Eboby and even Tara, if I recall correctly… it is so epic, but you feel your IQ drop as you read it… just what comes into my random mind!**

_**So. The next few words are-**_

**Fire**

**Pillow**

**Ruby**

_**Hit me with your randomest.**_

**Passion**


	3. Fire, Pillow, Ruby

**Whoa thank you to everyone's feedback :O I'm like yayness! ****The randomness of it all… I likes=]**

**So… without further ado: Here are your randoms from this chap=]**

**FIRE**

"_Fire waaz everywhere in this series. From the first book when Hermione set Snape on fire (bad hermione!) to dragons setting Cedric's face on fire in GOF (I LAAUGHED SO HARD I CRIED AND JUST KNEW THAT THAT BUGGER DESERVED IT!) and when Dumbledore conjured a ring of fire in HBP (isn't ring of fire a song?)"-_ Hazenn Indigo Raven aka L**(I really like this one! Not missing a thing here… Yeah I bet Dumbledore was superly inspired by Johnny Cash at that moment! I think we all have Cash-man moments sometimes… =] –PPx)**

"_The fire in the first book from the potions chamber, challenge thing."_ –Celestial Pendent **(Oo I hadn't thought of that one xO –PPx)**

"_All inferi will cower before Harry, coz he knows their phobia."_ –Dhampire Hunter **(They're allergic to awesome. –PPx)**

"_Fawkes totally just caught fire_." –Anime-Rosalie **(Ow and on the good rug too. –PPx)**

**PILLOW**

"_It made me think of when they were practicing Banishing Charms and Neville made Prof. Flitwick fly across the room, not the cushions! XD"_ - Hazenn Indigo Raven aka L **(Hands down most random one yet =] Well dooone xD –PPx)**

"_Pillow fights in the boys dorm, from one of the movies I think." __–_Celestial Pendant. **(Yes they frequently throw their famous sexy parties=] -PPx)**

"_...Does Voldemort sleep? If he does would he use a pillow? Nappy-Pooh Voldy_," –Dhampire Hunter **(I imagine he gets cranky if he doesn't get his afternoon nap =] –PPx)**

"_What am I supposed to be afraid of? My pillow?"_ -Anime-Rosalie **(Yeasbox, true that xD –PPx)**

**RUBY**

"_There were many many of these pretty stones in the Sword of Gryffindor,"_ -Hazenn Indigo Raven aka L **(I like the new name, btw, it's pretty! What's inspired the change? If you don't mind me asking, that is =] –PPx)**

_  
__"Grifindor's Sword had rubys in it." _–Celestial Pendant. 

"_Shouldn't the Gryffindor colors be pink instead of red because rubies are PINK not RED."_ –Anime-Rosalie **(Best observation of the chapter! –PPx)**

"_There is rubies on the hilt of Godric's sword, which is a bit off coz garnets are a deeper red_." –Dhampire Hunter **(Garnets… makes sense… it all makes sense now… JKR, yo'z wrong… -PPx)**

**Next three words:**

**CAKE**

**BUGS**

**PSYCHO**

_Hit me with your most twisted._

**Passion.**  
_  
_


	4. Cake, Bugs, Psycho

**What's up party peeps? The feedback has been unrealist. I shwaRR! =] I was like yiiii when I checked my mails thismorning… let's keep up the good work, okay? **

**Oh and might I just welcome the newcomers to this, Sailor Boo, Glamour Murderer, LittleLissi (loving the name, it sounds like mine xD) ****Dragon Soarer****, ****gredandforge09 , Deby Magid****LuvU'nd'PI**** && all of the anonymous reviewers that i couldnt reply to to thank! So thank you =]**

**And thanks for the ones who reviewed last chap aswell who are back again, I loves you all=]**

**Oh and one more thing (im gonna be shameless here) if you like the marauders (which everyone does, ocf) press the Passion Pit x button and check out my other story, Bodies. It'll make me haaappy=]**

**Well enough of that craic now. Here are the badass results from the last chapter (and may I say again that I'm soo pleased with the feedback!)**

**So here goes:**

**CAKE**

"_W__ here to start... rock cakes, huge birthday cake for harry in the shape of a snitch, cake cake cake. Oh yeah, that one that Hagrid sat on and Dudley ate a majority of. Why is it Harry never had his face shoved into some cake(or some yummy tofu [2 ranting gryphon-check him out on youtube. beware of his raunchy language])? It's necessary!"_ -Hazenn Indigo Raven aka L **(Okay, next person who runs into Harry has to smush cake in his face. Pinky swear! –PPx)**

"_B-day cake for Harry that he sat on and Dudley pigged out on it and got a pigs tail. The cake that Dobby made fall on that person's head in 2. The Snitch cake for Harry's 17th B-day that somebody from the Ministry (I think) thought that there were some hidden goodys in it. Hagrid's good ol' Rock cakes, and wasn't Cauldren Cakes one of Dumble's candy passwords?"_ –SailorBoo **(Cauldren Cakes is also coincidentally the login to his Facebook. –PPx)**

_"Harry got 3 cakes on his birthday while Dudley ate 'rabit food'" _-ilfreitas **(rabbit food... Dudley Dursley ATE my rabbit. -PPx)**

"Of _course, Fred and George Weasley once stuffed a nude and unconscious Draco Malfoy into a giant birthday cake for Ginny.. What wonderful brothers! Poor girl was scarred for life. :]_" –GlamourMurderer **(Ah sure we've all been there at some point, eh girls? –PPx)**

"_Who could forget Harry's stash of birthday cakes from his friends when Dudley was on grapefruit diet?! Not to mention, Hagrid's DElicious rock cakes."_ -LuvU'nd'PI **(Wow only one to mention the Bday cake stash! Kuudos :O –PPx)**

"_When Dobby dropped the cake on the woman's head in book 2, and also, who could ever forget Rubeus Hagrid's famous ROCK CAKES?! :D_" -Dragon Soarer **(I could go for a rock cake right about now –PPx)**

"_Harry's first birthday cake from hagrid. The one that was sat on. :)_" Celestial Pendant **(Oww okay that's my fave of this chap… because it was just such a cute moment =] –PPx)**

"_Hagrids Rock cakes = X"_ –Wolfstar **(mmmmm… PPx)**

"_Cute little Dobby (in the movies at least) makes the cake ruin the Dursley's meeting in the 2nd book. Or, you know, not. Depending on how much my brain cells have died since I last read HP. Need to re-read."_ –LittleLissi **(Yeasbox, I think yo'z right=] Or maybe it was a trifle in the books. I also must reread…=] –PPx)**

"_Bathilda Bagshot was being a good neighbor and brought the Dumbledores cauldron cakes when Kendra slammed the door in her face. Harry almost always buys cauldren cakes on the train. Hagrid makes cakes like rocks."_ -Volixia669 **(Ooh brownie points on the Bathilda mention. Get it, brownies, cakes… haha I'm seriously unfunny. –PPx)**

"_A huge, floating cake decorated to look like a Snitch for Harry's 17th birthday. Yum :)"_ -Gredandforge09

"_Giant beach ball-sized Snitch Cake!"_ –Anime-Rosalie

"_I think Harry does not like bakerys making cakes of him."_ –ElementUchihaMaster **(I'd be stoked if I had my own Passion Pit cake… xD but Harry is an angsty little wizard boy, so your prob right =] –PPx)**

"_Hagrids stones cakes,"_ –Deby Magid

"_Harry had a massive snitch cake for his 17th birthday. (real adult, well done Molly)"_-Dhampire Hunter **(I actually have to agree with you 100% there, that's exactly what I thought as well! Get him a stripper or something, jeez. –PPx)**

**BUG**

"Harry thought that Draco Malfoy had listening devices in the GoF." –Dhampire Hunter (Heh. So he did. Didn't think of that one =] –PPx)

"DIE RITA SKEETER! DIE!" –ElementUchihaMaster **(Agreed 100% -PPx)**

"_Shouldn't Rita Skeeter be a fly (Fly on the Wall XD)instead of a lady bug?"_ –Anime-Rosalie **(Wasn't she an ugly beetle? But a fly is more suiting, I agreeface! –PPx)**

"_Rita Skeeter's animagus is a beetle. Ron is scared of spiders. (they count as bugs) There were always spiders in the cupboard under the stairs. Goyle (or was it Crabbe shrugs I don't care they're both idiots) said a flobberworm bit him. I always imagined Blast Ended Screwts looked like giant scorpions."_ -Volixia669 **(Wow great answer! Everyone seems to forget the small itty bitty deets that are the most important…=] Kuudos! –PPx)**

"_Ugh, the spiders in Chamber of Secrets. Euggh. I think they so sparked my weird thing with creepy crawlys... when they climb the window sill. *shiver*" _–LittleLissi **(I always wonder they get stuck between the panes of the double glazed windows in the attic… how the feck do they get in there?! –PPx)**

"_Summer at the Dursley's had loads of bugs. The biggest was Dudley."_ –Wolfstar **(Haha, good one –PPx)**

_"Bugs? Oh, you mean Umbridge favorite food."_ -ilfreitas**(Yeah thats what I mean =] -PPx)**

"_Spiders, Ron, teddy bears."_ –Celestial Pendant **(I think that pretty much summed it all up =] –PPx)**

"_Rita Skeeter's animagus form fits her really well, cause she BUGS the hell outa people. ;)"_ –Dragon Soarer **(Haha true that xD –PPx)**

"_Although I'm sure Neville must've had some clumsy incident with a bee hive stinging him, one that I have proof of is all the slimy bugs that's eyes most likely went into potions. Wait, most likely isn't full evidence of one, one for completely totally sure is: Rita Skeeter's slimy bug animagus."_ -LuvU'nd'PI **(Yes, she's like an unattractive version of Sylvester Stallone's mam Jackie =] –PPx)  
**

"_How many times have the students of Hogwarts used bug parts in their potions?!?! Really?? Beetles' eyes, dragonfly wings, and frogs' toes??... Well, I guess frogs aren't bugs... but they EAT bugs! That counts!! Right?!?! *Glances left and right uncertainly*"_ –GlamourMurderer **(Yes, it counts… Froggie's toesies are stucked together =] Hiiihihihi… weird moment –PPx)**

"Rita's Personality_ animagus... you know... the beetle."_ –SailorBoo

"_Billywigs. Get stung by one of these little blue devils and you'll find yourself levitating. (4 Scamander, Newt) [Take that, english teachers everywhere! I cited a source! LOL]"_ -Hazenn Indigo Raven aka L **(Okay- this is best BUGS answer=] Superly smartfull and original…=] –PPx)**

**  
****PSYCHO**

"_Ron went mega psycho at Harry when he thought Harry put his own name into the GoF."_ _–Dhampire Hunter _**("Piss off, Harry" hahah I laugh so hard everytime he says that in the movie… =] –PPx)**

"_I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black (movie)"_ –Deby Magid **(Gah I hated that part… -PPx)**

"_One word: Marauders. xD Padz and Prongs. XD"_ ElementUchihaMaster **(Agreed. I looves them =] PPx)**

"_Voldy's psychotic freak outs!!"_ –Anime-Rosalie **(I like to call him Psychobilly in my spare time. –PPx)**

"_Psycho uh lets see Lockhart is psycho, my (I don't know if this counts but) my friend gets psycho if I mention the weasleys and she has psycho dreams about them,"_ –Vilixia669 **(Double reviewing is grandiosa! And yah shore you can jot down anything that comes to your mind when I say psycho… that's some good associating right there :O –PPx)**

"_The word that definately sums up Lavender... and you know, Voldemort. Although it's possible Lavender's more phsyco."_ –LittleLissi **(can i get a HELL YEAH? –PPx)**

"_Sometimes I wonder if Dumbles is a total psycho."_ –Wolfstar **(Yeah he's a complete weirdo… =] –PPX)**

"_Voldemort. It's a really issue when you're over eighty and think you can still  
rule the world. Not to mention he was killed by an eighteen."_ –ilfreitas **(Okay defo one of the best of this chap… I think Voldy needs some help. Amd a nap. And a carton of warm milk. –PPx)**

"_Oddly enough a fanfic in which harry is called a psycho. But in cannon, when Dumbeldore is called crazy."_ –Celestial Pendant **(That's another example of good associating =] see peeps can associate the words with fanfic, with noncanon, canon, etc… =]–PPx)**

"_This one's not hard; one word sums it all up: Bellatrix. o_o"_ –Dragon Soarer **(She a crazy hoe –PPx)**

"_Hm, let's see, NOTORIOUS BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! Or more like all the Azkaban captives, besides Sirius, just cuz he's to awesome for insanity. And maybe Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore!"_ -LuvU'nd'PI **(Okay this one gets best answer for PSYCHO! Super true =] yiiii! –PPx)**

"_Oh so easy! Professor Umbridge was the most psycho character in the book, and Voldie was a close second... Well, no. Not that close."_ –GlamourMurderer **(Hah agreed =] She a crazy lady with her toadhair and whatnot… -PPx**)

"_Bellatrix when she's away from her darling Master *gags a bit*, and me since I have a HP fanfic."_ –SailorBoo **(Hehe then were all psychos… pass the butchers knife iiiihihihi…. –PPx)**

"_Four characters. Dolores Umbridge, Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris. Well, not so much Mrs. Norris. She just worked for a psycho. And my favorite of all...(DUN DUN DUN) Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. 'Nuff said. I mean, really. Well, that and his mistaking a carriage clock for a basilisk egg..." _-Hazenn Indigo Raven aka L **(It's a common mistake… that's why they don't let me back in the underground train station in Stockholm anymore –PPx)**

**Okii next chapters words aaaaare:**

**TREES**

**The colour BLACK**

**ALCOHOL**

_Hit me with your most screwed._

**Passion.**


	5. Trees, Black, Alcohol

**Wow, the associations are getti****ng weirder and weirder, which in my books means that this is going well. Keep up the randomness! **

**Okay so if you like the marauders, feel free to check out my other story**** Bodies****, if you review I will love you forever =] 3**

**So: without further ado:**

**TREES**

"_Wand wood trees were often guarded by bowtruckles, who could be distracted with an offering of wood lice. Wait a minute...This is a book about magic, wizards, witches, and crazy impossible things, right? THEN WHERE ARE THE ENTS! The evil giant problem would have been over and done for, had they recruited the services of a legion of Ents."_ -Hazenn Indigo Raven aka L **(ZOMFGLG wer r d entz??!!1!1one! Lyyk datz su weird. But seriously. Where ARE the ents? I think this one has to get best answer for TREES =] –PPx)**

"Whomping Willow! Wand trees! Bowtruckles!" –Chaotic Demon **(Kittens! –PPx)**

"_Creepy, looming trees in the forbidden forest, uh, WHOMPING WILLOW! Woot woot! And, let's see, broomsticks are made of brooms and broom handles are made of wood and wood is made of bark and bark is the bottom part of trees..."_ -LuvU'nd'PI **(Haha wood is made of bark… good point =] –PPx)**

"_The Whomping Willow AKA the tree that hits back!" _–Anime-Rosalie **(Itz gotz da badass attitudez –PPx)**

"_Whomping Willow!! *Starts whacking everybody in reach wildly*"_ –SailorBoo **(*Joins in and breaks conveniently placed vase* -PPx)**

"_W__homping willow is such a fantastic tree,"_ –You know who

"_The Whomping willow of ULTIMATE DOOM! :D *Glee face* The magical waving sticks *ahem*, wands. Super angst teen extraordinaire's (Alias "Harry Potter") wand was made of holly or something or other. I think the goblet of Fire was made of wood. Moody's clawed peg leg...wouldn't that make him a pirate?"_ –Jhinra **(Ihhi amen to Harry the angst boy…=] Yeas he be pirate, yarr scurvy dogs! You know he could so have an eyepatch over his crazy eye, de'd still be able to see out it… Aand I think this one is also deserving of best TREES answer cos it made me laugh =] –PPx)**

"_Wand woods. Billy-watch-ya-ma-call-its, the weird tree bugs."_ -CRAZYKID2655 **(lol Billy-watch-ya-ma-call-its =] –PPx)**

"_B__loody whomping willow. That is all."_ –LittleLissi **(Also: clean up on aisle 4. –PPx)**

"_Draco thinks there's w__erewolfs in the trees of the Forbiden Florest in the first book."_ –ilfreitas **(LOL I just notices you wrote forbiddan florist… haha you wouldn't want to go there. There be unspeakable flowers. –PPx)**

"_Is it possible to breed the Whomping Willow? If so would Hagrid think they were cool?"_ –Dhampire Hunter **(I could imagine that class… fun for all the students! –PPx)**

"_Luna is obviously a tree hugger in her spare time and Hermione will join the moment she gets all house elves freed (just kidding). Wands are made of (wood)trees and and wand trees are protected by boxtruckles. Oh, and THEY eat wood lice. Trees - plats - Herbology - NEVILLE RULEZ!"_ -Reta McClain **(Can I get a HELL YEAH? Neville is the biggest legend ever. I way prefer him to angsty little Harry! –PPx)**

"_Forbidden Forest. Forest of Dean. Snape's Patronus. Gryffindor's sword. Ron returning... I loved that scene!_" –CSIFiona (Most. Epic. Scene. EVER. –PPx)

"_The forbidden Forrest and the whomping willow.. the Black Family tree where sirius and andromeda´s names are burnt off by his crazy mom...parts are used for making wands... wasn´t Grawp Hagrid´s brother tied to one?"_ -Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin **(I believe he was… CHILD CRUELTY! –PPx)**

"_For trees the womping willow,"_ -ErinLilyPotterLovesCedricD  
**BLACK**

"_Theres only one possible thing for BLACK! Why the most SEXY, AMAZING, FANTABULOUS, HOT, marauder SIRIUS ORION BLACK! he the HUNKIEST guy in all of Harry Potter. End. Of. Story. Oh and the creepy spiders in Chamber of Secrets! And the school robes, and the top wizards hat the students have to wear in the book of course! One more thing,, the color of seamus' face after he blows stuff up! Duhh(:,"_ - **(I have to agree 1000000% about that whole Sirius thing… he iz da maaan =] –PPx)**

"_Sirius animagus is a BLACK dog or professor snape's black hair and robes." -__ErinLilyPotterLovesCedricD_

" _Harry´s black hair amidst a sea of red, The color of Sirius´s fur as Padfoot, Snape dear´s greasy black hair, Deatheater capes, Dementors, Voldemort´s soul,the school robes."_ -Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin **(****Fruits and vegetables play a big part in the balanced diet plan, and offer many nutrients and phytochemicals your body needs to function efficiently and effectively, and keep you in optimum shape and health. [im sorry that was weird but I couldn't think of anything witty to say] –PPx)**

"_Black robes. Hufflepuff's colours. Colour of Voldemort's heart. I'll bet it's black. Well, if he has a heart. Maybe he keeps his heart somewhere else, like in "The Warlock's Hairy Heart." It would explain a lot."_ –CSIFiona **(That would explain a lot… -PPx)**

"_Snape (eyes, hair, clothes... he's totally a Goth or a heavy metal rocker), school robes, Death Eater robes, dungeons, Azkaban, people's hair (Harry, Sirius, teen-Riddle...), Spinner's End, the Lake in the Hogwarts grounds, the lake with Inferi..."_ –Reta McClain **(Oooh Smartypants! –PPx)**

"_Everything! Siriusly! Professor Snape's hair + robes + eyes, Hagrid's eyes, James' hair, Harry's hair, Tom Riddle's hair, Hungarian Horntails, School robes, Draco Malfoy's dress robes, Sirius' fur, pewter is kinda black... need I go on?" _–Dhampire Hunter **(Wowsers everything is Siriusly black in that novel :O [did anyone get my seriously unfunny pun there? –PPx)**

"_Sirius is too obvius, isn't it? Soo, black is what Trelawney sees with her inner eye."_ -ilfreitas **(mMMmmMmm Sirius… -PPx)**

"_Dumbledore's funeral *sniff...* and the fact they all always wear black cloaks at that school, goth central, methinks." _–LittleLissi **(I know it'z lyyk Enoby City! –PPx)**

"_Sirius BLACK, duh,"_ -CRAZYKID2655

"_Obviously the black family. Also snape's greasy hair (I recomend a good dose of this thing called sham-poo snapey), Tom riddle's hair, Harry's hair (This thing has a life of it's own), Padfoot's fur; I think the doors in the spining room of the department of misteries were black. Last but not least the soul of Dolores Umbridge, she makes Voldy's soul look gray."_ –Jhinra **(Voldy's soul is as faded as Snapie's underpants. –PPx)**

"_Hagrids eyes are like black beetles,"_ –You know who

"_The color Black: Siri's hair (*cries* We miss it!), Harry's hair (*laughs* We wish it'll finally die!), And Tom Riddle Jr's hair (*Cringes* I mean Lord Moldy-shorts *Cringes again* I mean Voldemort! Don't kill me please!)" && "Sevvy-poo's hair (*Cringes again* He should wash it already, the slimeball!)"_ –SailorBoo **(YAYNESS for best answer on BLACK! YIIH Siriusss is not dead… in in Sirius denial (hahaha get it? SIRIUS? Man I crack myself up. -PPx)**

"_Batman AKA Severus Snape!"_ –Anime-Rosalie **(Na na na na na na na na na SNAPEMAAN! –PPx)**

"_N__ot Sirius Black! Black is the color of the stone on Marvolo Guant's ring." _-LuvU'nd'PI **(What is this madness? No Sirius? :O –PPx)**

"_The school robes are black. Harry has black hair. Sirius black is a black dog. Are you sure I can't reference "Toujours pur?","_ –Chaotic Demon **(Reference away! –PPx)**

"_Snaape's Hair Colour! It will forever stay that way until he chooses to use the bottle of Herbal Essences shampoo+conditioner I charmed to follow him around."_ -Hazenn Indigo Raven aka L **(Don't you just adore Herbal Essences? –PPx)**

**ALCOHOL**

**I've been informed that there's no alcomohol in Butterbeer? My whole universe is imploding… its too much to process… -PPx**

"_Something that house-elves should never have. Remember Winky, anybody? She got drunk just having a few butterbeers. You don't have to have a broad imagination with this prompt. Firewhisky+Mad-Eye. That lethal combination alone could have taken down Voldemort anytime. And what if Mad-Eye had killed Voldemort while Harry was dead? Would Harry stay dead? I like to think so, for some odd reason. (Sorry to any Harry-Lovers out there. I just hate him with a passion. He's not even in my top ten favorite Harry Potter Characters.)_ -Hazenn Indigo Raven aka L **(Amen! Harry is like gahh whiny little boy… who cant appreciate things and for some reason everyone he loves winds up dead… coincidence? I think not. –PPx)**

"_Butterbeer. Meade. Slughorn's poisoned meade. Firewhiskey. Drunken houselves."_ –Chaotic Demon **(MEEEAAAAD is a fun word. –PPx)**

"_When Ron gets poisoned by the mead Draco had meant for Dumbledore, firewhisky, house-elves can become drunk not off alchohol, but butterbeer."_ -LuvU'nd'PI **(I loves them elves… not the underpants gnomes tho. Theyre just evil. –PPx)**

"_Firewhiskey!"_ –Anime-Rosalie

" _Fire- *hiccups* -whisky!"_ –SailorBoo (**Agree*hiccups*eeeed. *Hugs random person* -PPx)**

"_the alcolhol burned in Harry's mouth,"_ –You know who

"_Firewiskey! That stuff can get you wasted. For some reason Butterbeer, come on it has the word BEER in it! It's probably spiked too. Sirius beause he would most definitely get wasted if you gave him the opportunity, and maybe James. If Lily isn't around. ;),"_ –Jhinra (**Okii this gets best ALCOHOL answer because you mentioned Sirius drunk… =] –PPx)**

" _Poor lil brokenhearted Winky would always get shitfaced on butterbeer!"_ -princessc2011 **(WINKAA PUT DOWN DEM BOTTLZ UV BUTRBIIR U PREP –PPx)**

"_Ron got poisoned by Mead which is a type of British Alcohol."_ -CRAZYKID2655**(I've drank mead, I wouldn't recommend it :O =] –PPx)**

"_This has always bugged me, in the new movie Hermione get's drunk on butter beer, and the rest of them don't. It's weird. :L,"_ –LittleLissi **(It's cuz she's a lightweight and noone likes her :O hiiihih only joking =] …or am i…? –PPx)**

"_Sorry Hogwarts students, but butterbeer does not have alcohol in it."_ -ilfreitas **(NOOOOOO –PPx)**

"_The thing I want so see most is Professor Snape smashed as hell."_ –Dhampire Hunter **(I'm writing the petition as we speak :O –PPx)**

"_Slughorn's parties (he and his elf wine), firewhiskey, Hog's Head, Trelawney (she hid stuff in the Room of Requirement and in some corridor near Dumbledore's office...), Mundungus Fletcher (he seems the type), Tobias Snape (not sure if this's the fanon or canon talking...)"_ –Reta McClain** (Sure the lines of canon and fanon are at best blurred… -PPx)**

"_Firewiskey and Butterbeer! I've always wondered what they would actually taste like. I've always had an image of a Gryffindor common room party, where Fred&George spike the Pumpkin Juice and... who knows what would happen?"_ –CSIFiona **(Iihihih I would love to be at that party… =] –PPx)**

"_Butterbeer which is not alcohol, but still. Firewhisky. Hagrid getting drunk and telling important information regarding the philosopher´s stone. the Poisoned Mead meant for dumbledore but drunk by Ron, Winky who is a house-elf and therefore CAN get drunk with butterbeer,When Professor Slughorn got drunk with Hagrid and Harry was under Felix felicis."_ -Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin **(Harry was SO high when he was on Felix, i swear he was unreally high. Anyone agree? –PPx)**

"_is butter beer alcholohol? If not, the three broomsticks or the hogs head. No Wait! I got one, Firewhisky!"_ –ErinLilyPotterLovesCedricD

**IIIHIHHI So can I just welcome all of the new arriveals to the associations! And I love you, all loyal reviewers =]**

**NEXT CHAPS WORDS-**

**ROSES**

**FELINE**

**A SONG that relates to ****ONE**** CHARACTER **

Hit me with the most fucked up.

_**Passion**_


	6. Roses, Feline, Song

**What's up party peeps? Feedback has been badcore. I mean well done, people. **

**Clap, clap, clap… =] Oh! And welcome to the newcomers =]**** And as per usual… if you're liking the Marauders then you should go to my profile and check out… nah I'll leave it for this chap ;]**

**Without further ado:**

**ROSES**

"_The rose bush Harry and Ron hid in when Hagrid and Mme Maxime were talking_." –Anime-Rosalie **(That must have hurt, actually… =] -PPx)**

"_Y'know there isn't much of a reference to roses in canon. I can think of many in fanon and not all of the circumstances are Het. The only thing I can think of (bearing in mind I am trying to write this at 3:10 in the morning with none of my books) is when Lockheart tried to get everyone to celebrate Valentines day. (If I was there you would have seen one snarky greasy potions master go amusing shades of red)"_ –Dhampire Hunter **(Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Best answer for ROSES cos holy Mary that was smartypants =] –PPx)**

"_Rose Weasley, who, by the way, is such a sylerlian (crap, i really should spell that right, oh well)"_ -CRAZYKID2655 **(Well i dont quite know what to make of that but okay! –PPx)**

"_Roses are red, violets are not, compared to old Voldie, everyone's pretty hot_." -ilfreitas **(Oh how romantic…=] –PPx)**

"_ROSE WEASLEY! Um, Herbology? Slightly blank for this one..."_ -LuvU'nd'PI**(Drinking squishies again, i take it? Iiihihi =] –PPx)**

"_Rose Weasley."_ –Chaotic Demon

" _Okay, get ready for the most obvious answer... wait for it... wait for it... Rose Weasley! And hey! She's not in The Mysterious Ticking Noise! Wait... that was placed b4 she was born. Nvm =D_" –SailorBoo **(OO I love the Mysterious Ticking Noise… DUMBLEDORE! –PPx)**

"_Rose Weasley?"_ –Reta McClain

" _Rose Weasley_," -ErinLilyPotterLovesCedricD

" _Um. Hard one. Rose Weasley. Roses at Bill and Fleur wedding. Rose bushes at the Yule Ball. At least I think they were rose bushes."_ -CSIFiona **(Yesbox trueness! –PPx)**

"_*to the tune of Potter puppet pals* "Rose, Rose, Rose Weasley!" Haha, I can think of nothing else."_ –LittleLissi **(I LOVES PUPPET PALS!! YAYNESS!! –PPx)**

**FELINE**

"_Hermione as a cat. Lol is all I can say on that topic."_ –LittleLissi **(BEST ANSWER!! BEEST ANSWWERRR!! –PPx)**

"_Feline: Hah! Easy! Crookshanks and McGonagall. And Umbridge. Man those kittens were sickening. But Umbridge was pretty sick, making people write in their own blood... she was evil." _–CSIFiona **(She was as evil as a Monday morning… and that's pretty evil. Umbridge and Monday must be realted… -PPx)**

"_is a feline a cat? Crookshanks? Proffesor McGonagol's animagus is a cat,"_ -ErinLilyPotterLovesCedricD**(Feline = cat, that is correct! –PPx)**

"_McGonagall, our esteemed cat animagus, followed by Mrs. Figg's herd of cats (with horrible names I wouldn't dare to give even to stuffed animals), our favourite crook Crookshanks, our ever lovely Mrs. Norris..."_ –Reta McClain **(I'd love to ask Mrs. Norris out on a date… -PPx)**

"_McGonnagal (It'd be embarassing if she changed and she was in heat!), Crookshanks (Don't we all love this little trouble maker? He helped Siri so he gets major cooleo points!)"_ –SailorBoo **(Amen to that! Any friend of Sirius is a friend of mine… regardless if they exist or not =] –PPx)**

"_McGonagall and Mrs. Norris. And the creepy kittens of Umbridge. You know, I bet Grawp would like a kitten..."_ –Chaotic Demon **(Did anyone just get reminded of Lennie from Of Mice and Men? Grawp is kinda like Lennie… -PPx)**

"_McGonagall? Crokshanks, yup, that gorgeous kitty..."_ -LuvU'nd'PI **(Garjuss…=] –PPx)**

"_Mss Figgs! The crazy old cat lady who happens to be a squib! Hurray for old cakes from Harry's neighbor!"_ -ilfreitas **(I loves her, she was so cute in the movie =] -PPx)**

"_mcgonagal's (hell when i couldnt spell that one google crome spell check didnt even reconize it, i really should have better spelling, well, i'll do that later, and crookshanks"_ -CRAZYKID2655** (Lol. –PPx)**

"_Professor McGonagall is a cat. Ginny is also very feline-ish. Although that could be fanon_..." –Dhampire Hunter** (Agreeeeed =] –PPx)**

"_Minnie! Sirius' best friend-Crookshanks_!" –Anime-Rosalie 

**SONG**

**A lot of people had trouble with this one… personally I likes "Ron got a Howler," by Harry and the Potters, first time I heard it I was like YAAAY!! And then I lietened to it again and was like "…wtf was that serious??" –PPx**

"_Song the relates to one character: (Don't Fear) The Reaper-Voldemort  
Barbie Girl-Draco Malfoy  
My Immortal-Bellatrix_" –Anime-Rosalie **(LOVEd the first one. Haven't heard that one in a while! –PPx)**

"_Wine Red by The Hush Sound for Severus__," –_Dhampire Hunter **(OOo gooood choice!! –PPx)**

"_toxic by britney spears: harry_" -CRAZYKID2655 (**Sure… =] –PPx)**

"_Numb from Linkin Park - DRACO MALFOY," __-_ilfreitas (**OH HELL YO! –PPx)**

"_And Celestina Warbeck songs for Molly Weasley, err, The Wierd Sisters? I think Ron liked them." -_LuvU'nd'PI**(Jolly good show! -PPx)**

"Renegade by Styx. I can only think about Sirius when I listen to it." -Chaotic Demon **(Best answer for SONG! Seriously I hadent thought of that one =] -PPx)**

"_Umm... toughy. Oh! I got it! It Sucks ~ Skye Sweetnam for Siri! Wasn't he a womanizer in his Pigpimples... I mean Hogwarts (*Crings* Had a Jimmy Neutron moment, majorly sorry peoples!) days?"_ –SailorBoo **(Jimmy Newtron is a legend! Man he is the biggest LEDGE ever!! –PPx)**

"_Harry Potter theme tune, this might sound wierd but I imagine Taylor Swift's song 'change' would be good in 'Deathly Hallows' for the war, maybe it's only me.__" __-_ErinLilyPotterLovesCedricD

" _Any song? Wrock? Muggle Music? Hmm... One of my favorite wrock songs of all time is "Bookworm" by "Roonil Wazlib."_-CSIFiona **(Hell to the yeah! –PPx)**

"_Err, omg, I can't do this! Songs? Really!?? OK, I'll go for... Granger Danger from A Very Potter Musical. If you haven't seen it, watch it. Best HarryPotterRelatedSong ever. :)" _–LittleLissi **(A-may-zinn? YEAH! –PPx)**

**Greeeat suggestions… serially =]**

**Next words aaare:**

**POPCORN**

**WATER**

**COUCH**

_Hit me with the kookiest._

_**Passion**_


	7. Popcorn, Water, Couch

**Feedback was phenomenal. Like, wow, seriously. Sorry about the delay, I have been epically busy. **

…**do you know what you can do to make me love you forever and ever? Press the Passion Pit x button, and then scroll down and press BODIES… hahah okay I'm shamless. Get the hell over it! =]**

**Buuut without further ado! **

**POPCORN**

"_it Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Poppington or Porpington?...lol"_ -Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin

"_there has got to be a popcorn flavoured bean_." –Dhampire Hunter **(If there isn't I shall write a strongly worded letter. –PPx)**

"_Popcorn flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans."_ -Anime-Rosalie

"_I'm sure some enterprising muggle-born sold some at the Triwizard Touranament." _–Chaotic Demon **(Haha. Self popping popcprn would save me a LOT of trouble… its like, it always burns. Always. …okay that had nothing to do with anything. Sorry. –PPx)**

"_I'm pretty sure Dudley eats popcorn at the zoo for his birthday in June of 1991. I was eating popcorn when I watched the video of Wompy's song, In Which Harry and Draco Want to Make Out, where I think Brian kissed some dude from Harry and the Potter. Don't the Christmas trees have garlands of popcorn?"_ -Lady Stephy **(I love you. BEST ANSWER FOR POPCORN! –PPx)**

"_Don't they have popcorn flavor in Berty Bot's every flavor beans? I want some_!" -stabbythings **(Do you know what i want? Some EPIC WIN! –PPx)**

"_Popcorn? Can I just say wow? Let me think... Ok, I don't think that there are any in Harry Popcorn! Hey, that works!"_ –SailorBoo **(Yiiiis!! Randomness answers is where the partys at! –PPx)**

"_I think they should serve popcorn in the great halls sometimes. Because everyone likes popcorn, even Voldie likes popcorn for Merlins sake! No one can resist popcorn. Maybe students bring popcorn to quidditch games. So the supporters can throw the popcorn at the opposing team if they get too close to the snitch. So they can crash, and fail; and possibly break a few bones...I think I know why they don't give popcorn to students now."_ –Jhinra **(Iiihihih yesbox agreed. And also like Filch would be like **_**OMGGG GUYZZ lyyk whut the f**_** cos you know popcorn makes one bitch of a mess… =] –PPx)**

"_Ron eats SO much that I wouldn't be surprised if in one book he was eating POPCORN! :)"_ -gWeasley77

"_Popcorn?? Really? ..hmam, oh i know! one of Bott's Every Flavor Beans's flavor HAS to be popcorn!"_ _-__ilfreitas_ **(Popular answer today. Oh well it wuuurks lyyk omg! –PPx)**

"_okay i'm really stuck with this one so i'm gonna go out on whim here... i ate popcorn when i went to see harry potter and the half blood prince."_ -AmyLNelson **(Thats the aim of the game deary dear… anything to do with HP, that counts epically! –PPx)**

"_Crap. Was that ever mentioned? Erm... most I can think of is Dudley stuffing his face with it_." –CSIFiona **(OM NOM NOM NOM –PPx)**

"_Didn't Dudley eat popcorn at some point? If nothing else, at least I eat popcorn while watching the Potter movies."_ -Reta McClain **(Yesbox win! –PPx)**

**WATER**

"_Aguamenti, Krum´s sharkhead spell and Cedric´s bubblehead charm to breathe under the lake, the liquid that seemed like water that Dumbledore drank. The bath harry took in the Prefect bathroom where he was rather blatantly ogled by Moaning Myrtle. the grindylows and kappas. The second task of the triwizard tournament and the unnapealing merfolk speaking mermish. The rather shocking lack of water at breakfast, lunch or dinner at Hogwarts (It´s always pumpkin juice- i´m still not quite convinced that it´s something tasty no matter how much our magical folk love it)"_ -Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin (**Juice from a pumpkin. …just doesent appeal to me. Sounds kinda yuckalicious. –PPx)**

"_the Chamber of Secrets there is a pool of water at the bottom of the statue of Sally... I mean Salazar =]"_ –Dhampire Hunter **(Sally the camel has… NO FEET! …wait that's not how it goes… -PPx)**

"_Myrtle flooding the bathroom and partying with the Giant Squid_." -Anime-Rosalie **(She party's hardy! –PPx)**

"_The lake, Slytherin, Moaning Myrtle likes to hang out in the pipes, Mrs. Norris saw the basilisk in a puddle of water, Durmstrang's ship came out of the lake, grindylows, merpeople, the lake filled with inferi, aguamenti, the drought in the fifth book, Seamus tried to turn water into rum."_ -Chaotic Demon **(Typical Irish boy trying to make alcohol… always blowing shit up… =] –PPx)**

"_During Christmas in Hogwarts, it snows. Snow is made of frozen water. The Merpeople live in the lake even when it's cold (I don't think they breathe air). Don't Hinky Punks live in swamps? Swamps have water! Oh, the corridor that Fred and George turned into a giant swamp!"_ –Lady Stephy **(Epicness of that swamp man! –PPx)**

"_Why drink water when you've got pumpkin juice_?" -ElementUchihaMaster **(Why indeed? Juice from pumpkins sounds pukefull tho! –PPx)**

"_Every one in Harry Potter has drank water! Sirius, and Remus, and James, and Lily, and Harry, and Ron, and Bill, and Bellatrix, and everyone else!"_ –stabbythings **(Wow, well observed… and I have one thing to say… EPIC HIGH-5!!! –PPx)**

"_The Black Lake and the Giant Squiddy! The Aguamenti Charm! It makes magic water come out of magic wands!"_ –SailorBoo **(I drank magic water once. I can tell you this much, if a random guy offers you "magic water" I'd advise to accept. IIiihihih =] –PPx)**

"_There's a giant awesome squid that lives in the deep dark depths of the Black Lake. Seriously, he should have a name. Hmph."_ –snailquees333 **(He does have a name. It's Greg. Me, him and Satan meet up every third Wednesday of the month to play poker and catch up. –PPx)**

"_The Aguamenti spell to make water. The time Seamus shot a giant jet of Water towards flitwick and he made him write "I am a wizard not a baboon brandishing a stick" (Stop pretending seamus we all know its true) The lake with the giant squid inside. (I wonder if someday an errant muggle student will turn it into sushi, giant sushi. Are squid even sushi?)Myrtles bathroom, Myrtle's tears, The holy, sacred virgin(*cough*) tears of The amazing bouncing ferret (Alias: Draco Malfoy) and The-boy-who-can't-die(Alias Harry Potter). Too many people cry in that bathroom. That time peeves threw water ballons at the new arrivals. I wonder if Dog Agnimai feel temped to drink water from toilets; I wonder if werewolves feel tempted to do so too."_ –Jhinra **(Can I get a HELL YEEEAH? And also: can I get a BEST BADASS ANSWER? YII! –PPx)**

"_the water in the black lake and the bowl thingy at riddle's horcrux thing that dumbledore had to drink,"_ -CRAZYKID2655 **(And I would also like to inform you all that ****CRAZYKID2655**** was on crack during the last chapter! –PPx)**

"_In book 4 when Harry takes a bath to figure out the egg. or THE GIANT SQUID!! 3_" -gWeasley77 **(I luuvz da giant skwid!! He iz sooo Edward Cullenicious!! 33333 –PPx)**

"_The water Moanung Myrtleuse to complain about using her as a target in the second book."_ -ilfreitas **(I punched her with a chainsaw. She called me a bitch. I hate Myrtle. –PPx)**

"_the black lake, the lake they landed in when they jumped off the escaped gringotts dragon in deathly hallows."_ -AmyLNelson**(Wow, no one has mentioned that one yet! Yiii that was an epic moment! –PPx)**

"_To use water. Black lake. Second task. Wonder if, if Harry had to do that now, would he have to save Ron or Ginny? If it came down to it, and Harry could only save one of them, who do you think he'd try and save? Man, that's cruel. But interesting!"_ –CSIFiona **(I say Ron. Because does anyone really actually like Ginny? Svar: Nope! Iihihihih –PPx)**

"_In the first movie (I think) Seamus Finnigan was trying to change his water into something... I think it was rum but that might just be some fanfic speaking. It blew up, whatever it was. The various lakes/ponds mentioned in the series have water (What a surprise..) The element symboling Slytherin house is water, Aguamenti is the spell used to conjure water,"_ -Reta McClain **(Yee, alco Irish boy! Loves him. =] –PPx)**

**COUCH**

"_Colour-coded couches in the house common rooms, shabby couches at the Burrow, the Dursleys sitting primly on the couch waiting for the Weasleys to collect Harry in GoF, Sirius dropping a bag of dead rats on the couch at Grimmauld place in OotP... Does the armchair Slughorn turned into count?"_ -Reta McClain **(Dead rats sound yummalicious… Jokify! I'm a vegetarian! –PPx)**

"_Gryffindor common room."_ –CSIFiona **(Thats where the cool dudes sit. –PPx)**

"_dumbledore sat on the dursleys couch in half blood prince."_ -AmyLNelson

" _The couch in which Harry saw Ron eating Lavender's face for the first time_." -ilfreitas **(Nicely put, my friend! –PPx)**

"_Sounds like Crouch as in Barty Crouch! Or, in plenty of the movies, the trio are on the Common Room couch! :)"_ -gWeasley77 **(You know i thought of Barty too! Random –PPx)**

"_the comfortable couches in the griffyndor common room. and when slughorn turned himself into a couch,"_ -CRAZYKID2655 **(Aww no, less speeded today? IIihihihihih xD –PPx)**

"_The old moldy couches at grimauld place. The couch that Dumbledore made the Dursleys sit on. The couch Dudley slept on in that hut on the rock in the sea in the first book. Common rooms have couches don't they? Sirius Black never died. The Unspeakables brought him back from behind the veil; but he had seen to much. So they forced him behind the couch coushins of the overstufed futton in the lounge of the department of mysteries; never to be seen again."_ -Jhinra** (YES thats what happened, Sirius didnt die… he didnt… *shifty eyes* -PPx)**

" _Congradulatios! You've won... *A curtain moves and shows a chair* The Amazing Magical Sluggy chair! Come and sink your butt in it! Watch and see what happens!"_ –SailorBoo **(Ew somehow the thought of sinking my butt into Slughorn grosses me out marginally… and just for that you get BEST ANSWER! IIihihihihihih –PPx)**

"_EVERY ONE SITS ON THEM!"_ –Stabbythings **(Do you know what else people do on couches? Give EPIC HIGH 5s!! Epic win!! –PPx)**

"_Slughorn the couch. xD"_ElementUchihaMaster

" _rhymes with Crouch...as in Barty Crouch. Yeah that guy. Otherwise didn't Slughorn turn himself into a couch or a chair or something. Don't remember in the book, but in the movie he was definitely a sitting utensil."_ –Sky Sailor **(Yes he was indeed a sitting utensil… -PPx)**

"_On the train (in the books), rather than have the bench thingies that the movie has, there are armchairs and such in each compartment. Oh, the Knight Bus had a few love seats during the day. Harry was sitting on the couch in GoF when Hermione had a fight with Percy over house elfs. Hermione plants the first SPEW hat under some trash by the couch they were sitting in (the one near the fireplace.)"_ -Lady Stephy **(Yeah screw you Hermione… haha okii i know that had nothing to do with anything you were saying but… still! I just felt like saying that –PPx)**

"_Dudley got to sleep on the couch on the Hut-on-the-Rock and the Dursley's were all seated on the couch when Dumbledore attacked them with flying meade in the sixth book. Also, Slughorn disguised himself as an armchair, which is like a very narrow couch. For some reason, "couch" makes me think of "Crouch.""_ -Chaotic Demon **(I'd love to be attacked with mead. I swear, I would love it. Rather mead than a chainsaw –PPx)**

"_The couch(es) in Gryfindor Common Room."_ –Anime-Rosalie

"_In the first book I think Snape sits on a couch whilst Filch bandages up his leg_..." –Dhampire Hunter** (Haha sensual… not. Oh and I've always wondered about your name! What meaneth it? =] –PPx)**

"_Slughorn becoming a couch. The couch hagrid sat on in the first book when the Dursleys were running away from thos "weirdoes". The cozy couches in the Gryffindor room. The couch potato I become when i decide to read and reread all the HP novels."_ -Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin  
** (Heeeeheheh the weirdos… legendary. Yeeee! –PPx)**

**Okay party peeps now I'm just going to pick really REALLY random things, now this may be harder than before but bear with me… we shall be the randomest.**

**KICK**

**BOOBS**

**MUSCLES**

**Haha. How do you like those apples?**

**Hit me with the dumbest.**

_**Passion**_


	8. Kick, Boobs, Muscles

**Okay I will admit, it has been a while since I updated this last, (could it have been a year?) but I swear, I'm gonna be good with my updates this time, I promise! And I hope we can get some new readers, anyone is welcome to give a bitta input! **

**And props to those who get best comments. Some of these really make me laugh!**

**Okay readers! Here we go!**

**KICK**

"_You know how Hermione punched Malfoy in Prisoner of Azkaban? I would have kicked him...a little bit lower. I got a kick out of Fred and George's...Fred-and-George-ness." _-Bagoosa **(Also note: Bagoosa likes those apples baked in a pie ;) -Ppx)**

"_In GoF movie Voldemort kicked Cedric's face in the graveyard." -_Amyl Nelson **(I'd kick him in the face after those awful twilight films aswell. -PPx)**

"_... ooh Firenze gets kicked by Bane in the Order of the Phoenix." -_Dhampire Hunter

"_Harry Potty kicks Moldy-Mort's butt!" -_Sailor Boo **(****Straight up! -PPx)**

"_Ron's Uncle Billius "kicked the bucket" when he saw the Grimm. If Lucius malfoy ever did something as plebian as bend down to pick something up FOR HIMSELF. Artur Weasly would instantly deliver a swift kick to his bum, landing him in a very un-aristocratic face-plant; with aforementioned bum in the air. If Draco Malfoy was ever turned back into a ferret I predic there will be the birth of a new sport called "FERRET BALL!". Lots of kicking is involved. Dean and Ron are the proud evil masterminds behind this one." _-Jhinra **(can I get a BEST ANSWER? BRILLIANT! -PPx)**

"_People kick off of the ground when they fly broomsticks. Dean likes soccer. And I'm sure that Harry Hunting involved kicking." -_Chaotic Demon 

"_Didn't Hermione try to kick Ron, but hit Harry (in the crotch) in the 7th book?" _-ElementUchihaMaster **(****To the bookshelf! -PPx)**

"_"I'd kick weiners dog" HArry said that in A Very Potter Musical, when Ginny asked what would she do if she had an Invisible Cloath xD" _-ilfreitas **(WHEEEY POTTER MUSICAL! It still blows my mind that Harry is now Blain in Glee. -PPx)**

"_I'm pretty sure Hermione has wanted to kick Draco and Lavender. Thestrals and hippogriffs kick too. You have to kick to swim, so that's task 4 in GOF. You have to kick to lift off on a broom." _-Sky Sailor **(Tru dat! -PPx)**

"_I'm pretty sure that James has been kicked in the groin several times by Lily. It's a wonder how Harry even exists." -_Anime-Rosalie **(Hah! -PPx)**

"_I would like to kick Bellatrix, and Wormtail, and Voldy Who Likes Popcorn, and WALL." _-Stabbythings

**BOOBS**

"_Well, lots of characters have them. Harry never thought of them- which is weird because don't teenage boys think of things like that?" _-Bagoosa **(Harry is a… special boy. He prefers the company of beardy half-giants and ginger boys rather than perusing gals. -PPx)**

"_In GoF When Ron finally notices that Hermione is pretty he might have noticed she has boobs?" -_AmyLNelson

"_... bit random... I expect Dudley's got man boobs…" __-_Dhampire Hunter **(Straight up! -PPx)**

"_... and Dudley. He is huge so he prolly has some man-boobs. And he is a boob. So double stuff 4 D-Man (I think it was) for this catorgory. Wait. Would'nt it be triple? =( *grimaces in disgust*" _-Sailor Boo **(Aaaahahahah! This has to be my favourite one. Best answer for boobs! :D-PPx )**

"_Madam Rosmerta was said to be a very curvy person. So I think we can safely assume that her...frontal assets are just as spherical. Dudley had man boobs, like uncle vernon. I'm sure that at some point in their lives Pansy has held Draco's face to her bosom in a misguided show of affection." _-Jhinra **(Spherical frontal assets. Haha! That's one I havent heard before ;) Hah poor Draco ! -PPx )**

"_Every female character ever. And some of the males. :D" _-Chaotic Demon

"_There was not a single mentioning of that, although I suppose Sirius hinted that Prongs was all on Lily's. XD" _-ElementUchihaMaster 

"_I bet when Ron realised Hermione was a girl the fisrt thing he though was 'oh, bobs...' and then asked her to be his date. he's such a romantic." _-ilfreitas **(Boys will be boys, I suppose ;) -PPx )**

"_I'm pretty sure Dudley has some of those" _-Sky Sailor

"_Pansy Parkinson. It's the only reason Draco was interested. XD" _-Anime-Rosalie** (But what about her lovely personality? :O -PPx)**

"_Bellatrix, Farett Boys mom, Lily, Hermione, Ginny, and all the other females have boobs as did I when I watched the movies and read the books." _-Stabbythings **(HiGH-5! -PPx)**

"_**Just typing up all of the things there I noticed that although people mentioned Dudley's boobies, nobody else but me noticed that his initials are DD (double D!)" **__**-Passion Pit x **_

**MUSCLES**

"_Crabbe and Goyle are Malfoy's muscle men. Dudley's a boxer. Beaters have to whack those bludgers at opposing players." _-Bagoosa

"_Viktor Krum has major muscles :)" _-AmyLNelson

"_... does anyone else think Voldemort looks too skinny and needs some serious time in a weights room?" -_Dhampire Hunter

"_Voldy has none. Harry most likely has them from playing flying sports. Wormtail is to retared to have any. James should have some beacuse he played flying sports too. Sirius must have some beacuse he is epic and worthy of cake, that would make his muscles go a way. Bellatrix can't have any beacuse I don't like her and her boobs. Malfoy/Farret Boy might have some beacuse he too plays flying sports. Um . . . that is about it. My brother who has read all the books has them!" _-stabbythings **(Haha! Brilliantly awesome. I don't like Bellatrix either, nor her stupid boobs or lack of muscles. -PPx)**

"_Victor Krum! Cedric Diggory! *drools a lil bit*" __-_SailorBoo

"_Quiddich players SHOULD have muscles (I'm talking to you Harry Potter. You scrawny wimp you!). Milicent Bulstrode has the buffest, most manliest man muscles in the whole HP series. Krum wimpers when he sees her biceps." _-Jhinra **(Millicent is the MAN! -PPx )**

"_Shirtless quidditch players. :P" _-Chaotic Demon **(Yummy…. :D -PPx)**

"_Harry, as a "scrawny git," might actually have some of those." _- ElementUchihaMaster 

"_Dumbledore had muscles. He was super muscled, that's why Voldie was scared of him. You just can't see them under his beard and robes." _- ilfreitas **(Hahahah! Best answer for muscles, hands down… there is nothing that man cant do! -PPx )**

"_Quidditch players must have lots of muscles so that's Harry, Ron, Krum, Oliver Wood, Draco, etc." _-Sky Sailor

"_Draco and Harry's finely toned Quiditch muscles." _-Anime-Rosalie

**So that's that! Brilliant answers, oh and one more thing:**

CRAZYKID2655 **is apparently NOT on crack!**

**So yup! Here are the words, I should have this bad-boy updated sometime next week, so get associatin'!**

**DUCKS**

**REPELLENT **

**CALENDER**

**So stick that in yer pipe and smoke it!**

**Passion Pit x.**


	9. Ducks, Repellent, Calender

**Oh hi, y'all! I know I said I'd be better at updating, but… oh sheesh y'all, I forget. You know, I think I'mma take an hour a week out of my schedule to update this if I can! I'l lazzzzzy, very lazy. **

**Thanks for taking part, peeps!**

**Oh and a warm welcome to the newcomers, especially Minnie of the Meese, who made me hardcore laugh, and also kittywhisker!**

**DUCK **

"_In the movie version of Chamber of Secrets, Arthur Weasley asks Harry: "What is the function of a rubber duck?" Harry had to duck from Dobby's mad skills (Okay, it was the bludger, but Dobby controlled it!). Hermione and Harry ducked from themselves in the bushes behind Hagrid's hut."_-Sailor Boo (**Because you mentioned the act of actual ducking (and also because of Dobby) this is the BEST ANSWER for duckies! And also cos it made me lol ;) -PPx)**

"_There's got to be ducks in lake! or there would be; they're never mentioned so perhaps we assume? If not they were all eaten by the Giant squid, the merpeople and perhaps whatever may be lurking in the forbidden forest. They could be one of the bird species in the books. Such as owls, crows and phoenixes [did I even spell that right?] And ducks are evil, dark creatures. Like snakes. Gellert Grindewald probably had evil duck pets/henchmen. They were all the rage in those times." _-Jhinra **(****Back in those dark, twisted days it was in total vogue to have an army of evil duckies!-PPx)**

"_Should be on the lake at Hogwarts, and in said lake there is a giant squid who shall be my prom date! Then I'll make giant sushi out of him and eat him!"_-stabbythings **(Sushi is total yuck yuck! But I suppose kissing the squid at prom would be the equivalent of eating sushi… carry on then ;) -PPx)**

"_there are ducks living in the Forbidden Forest and when there is no one looking they swim in the Lake with the Giant Squib. Also, when voldemort and his death eaters were waiting for Harry in the forbidden forest during the Battle at Hogwarts one of those ducks bit Greyback's leg." _-ilfreitas **(haha giant squib, I don't know if you ment to say that or not but it made me smiile ;) and yes, I believe that is how he became a wereduck ;) -PPx)**

"_Uncle Vernon and Dudley probably ran over those. Sob!" _-Sky Sailor **(*weeps gently* -PPx)**

"_A witch weighs the same as a duck. That's how you can tell she's a witch. It has nothing to do with wands or magic. Stupid Muggleborn Registration Committee." _-Chaotic Demon **(You know, that makes a lot of sense… the ministry have got it backwards! -PPx)**

"_Ducks make me think of geese, which makes me think of the flock of geese I saw flying over me this morning, which makes me think of owls, which makes me think of Hedwig, which makes me think of how she died in DH and I just know JKR did it because there was no where to keep her, that BITCH. *flails arms wildly*" _-Minnie of the Meese **(THIS is how to associate things, people! Take note of our new Minnie friend! -PPx)**

"_um... there might be ducks on the lake (or maybe there were hundreds of years ago before hogwarts students came and started hexing each others butts off) Im also guessing there's someone whos a duck animagus... because ducks are cool! they can swim, fly AND walk! And they're pretty small so you can als spy on people…" _-kitty whisker **(I'd love to be a hardcore duck animagus! They're like a triple threat, as you pointed out ;) -PPx)**

"_Arthur Weasly talked about ducks that time... I wonder if they have ducks in the lake at Hogwarts?" _-FrogPrincess44 

"_Dumblydore's going a bit quackers in his old age :D"_-Lemma **(Dunderbore has always been a bit off quack ;) -PPx)**

"_Arthur Weasley asked at some point how one uses a rubber duck."_-Reta McClain 

**REPELLENT**

"_Hagrid saying, again in CoS: "I'm just getting some Flesh-Eating Slug repellent. They're eating up the school's cabbages." 'Expecto Patronum' is a repellent against dementors. And Dumbledore's naked scene in The Mysterious Ticking Noise, if more graphic, could've been a repellent against ever having happy thoughts again. And then you'd be dementor food." _-Sailor Boo **(And now Dumbledore's naked scene is playing over, and over, and over again in my head… ;0 -PPx)**

"_Muggle repellent spells. Hermione has probably had many a fantasy were she doused Rita skeeter in Raid. Dementor repellent would be like the best thing ever.:D It's literally happyness in a can!" _-Jhinra **(Can I get a patronus up in dis joint? ;) -PPx)**

"_Too bad they don't come with a Dark Lord Repellent. Or a Divination Repellent either. I need those." _-ElementUchihaMaster 

"_We all need Bellatrix repellent. Harry needs Voldemort repellent. Sirius and Remus need flea repellent I would think." _-stabbythings **(It's not Sirius' and Remus'fault that they're so attractive, even to small parasitic bugs ! ;) -PPx)**

"_as voldemort doesn't have a nose, he had to cast a germ-repellent spell where his nose should be to replace it." _-ilfreitas **(Even if you're immortal, nobody likes having a cold. -PPx)**

"_Grindylow Repellent! Voldy Repellent! Harry Repellent for the Dursleys!"_-Sky Sailor 

"_In the second book, Hagrid was down in Diagon Alley buying flesh-eating slug repellent. During the Chamber of Secrets Debacle and after Voldemort came in to the open, people were selling Dark Arts repellents. I'm sure Xenophilius is working on nargle repellent." _-Chaotic Demon 

"_My mind, being from Alabama, immediately puts the word 'bug' in front of the word 'repellent,' which makes me think of how the Trio probably got a bajillion bug bites while they were camping/Horcrux-Hunting. Speaking of which, how did they clean themselves? They probably just used Scourgify- I imagine a bath or shower would have been bloody terrifying. "Harry, we're surrounded by Death Eaters!" __"Just a sec, I gotta rinse my hair." XDD " _-Minnie of the Meese** (This is quite possibly the best answer for anything ever, in the history of everything. BEST ANSWER FOR REPELLENT! -PPx)**

"_bug repellent... TO GET RID OF RITA SKEETER! also need some toad repellent for umbridge. oh yeah, wondering how and 17 year old kid beat the most powerful dark lord of the century- heck, millenium? He used Dark Lord Repellent, available in all local supermarkets." _-kitty whiskers **(Order online and get a £1.50 discount! -PPx)**

"_I'm pretty sure the dictionary definition of "repellent" is "all the male characters in Harry Potter." _-FrogPrincess44 **(Hey… they're all plenty attractive! I mean, has anybody SEEN how Neville looks in real life? *swoon* -PPx)**

"_Let's get some insect repellent for poor Ronniekins and keep those nasty spiders away!"_-Lemma 

"_Muggle-repellent charms, magical bug-repellents." _-Reta McClain 

**CALENDER**

"_Any kind of schedule in HP. And wasn't Sirius a ladies man? He's prolly have a calender with what girl of the week he's on written on it. ^.^" _-Sailor Boo **(Tru dat! Sirius is the only HP guy who pulls off being a slut ;) -PPx)**

"_Harry counted down the days left 'till school time [I do the same thing. But i'm not as happy as he is when school arrives.] A lot of thing in the wizard world talk [mirrors, paintings, ect.] so maybe calendars talk too. As the books progressed there was a time when harry's calendar was full of: Agsting, fighting Death Eaters, Angsting, Rebelling against the ministry, Angsting and saving the world! Ect." _-Jhinra **(Haha, this has to be the best answer for calender! It really is just fight, angst, yell at everyone who loves him, angst, and periodically fix his specs! -PPx)**

"_I believe the first mentioning of a calendar was in the first book when Harry was crossing off the days until Sept. 1st." _-ElementUchihaMaster 

"_If I went to Hogwarts I'd charm a calender to talk and tell me when all my important dates were and if I didn't do it the calender would yell and scream at me hehe." _-stabbythings

"_every enemy of harry checked the calender before doing something against him, and they took turns to make it happen on Halloween"_-ilfreitas **(Tru dat, they all take turns, nobody would like the awkward moment when more than one enemy shows up to take his angsty little life! -PPx)**

"_Dudley uses that to keep track of all his TV shows!"_-Sky Sailor **(Nobody likes missing Glee, in all fairness! -PPx)**

"_Harry has a calender in his room at the Dursley that he uses to mark off the days left until September 1st. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't seem to have a calender while they were camping. Also, in the Potter-verse, every year uses the same calender." _-Chaotic Demon 

"_That makes me think of birthdays, which reminds me of how I was born the school year of the Final Battle, but I was born in the first half meaning that I'm older than Teddy Lupin so HAH! (I'm not sure what this accomplishes, but itbmakes me feel good about myself, so.)" _-Minnie of the Meese** (I'm not really sure what that means but yay hooray! -PPx)**

"_harry made a calendar an ticked off the days until he got to go to Hogwarts in the pihlosophers stone... i bet every other magic kid does that as well... hmm... do wizards have magic calender? theyd be so cool... *drools*" _-kittywhiskers **(Like chocolate advent calenders but badasser! -PPx)**

"_I wonder if anyone's ever checked to see if the Hogwarts school calender and time-tables actually make sense... Do they fit together?" _-FrogPrincess44 

"_Harry circles his birthday every year on the Dursley's calender. Every year the Dursley's ignore it. :( *sniff sniff*"_-Lemma 

"_Harry always made one to count the days until September 1st."_-Reta McClain 

**If y'all wants extra bonus love points from yours truly, check out my other story Diary of a such and such, and review for bonus extra love ;) **

**Oh and has anyone else ever noticed the picture that hangs in Harry's bedroom in the movies, the one of the owl? It makes me lol in my pants every time I see it!**

**The next words are :**

**KEYS  
****EYES  
****SWAMP**

**Lots of love, y'all!**

**PPx**


	10. Keys, Eyes, Swamp

**Hi guys. It's been a while; I know. But I'm just so busy! Right now I'm just procrastination from my study which urgently needs to be done but who needs chemistry when you have Harry?**

**KEYS**

_There was something about shrinking keys and muggle baiting somewhere... Probably...__  
__And keys makes me think if Arthur Weasley know what they are which make me feel silly because he has a car so he has to so he can get it in it. Or he magically hotwires it. But he wouldn't, because you know who does that? THE MAGIC GANGSTAS! Or deatheaters as they are mostly known... Servants of Lord Voldemort or, as he calls himself, V-bomb, 'Da masta of daa wurld bruvv!'. Why are they called deatheaters? I can just imagine Lucius going OmNomNomNom, tastes like chicken! It reminds me of hoW frogs eat flies! Maybe V-bomb has a pet toad, or maybe Neville's toad is the leader of the horrifying Flyeaters!-_RHIj **(welcome to the associations! By far this is the random sheesh that we're looking for :P –PPX)**

_In Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, Harry goes into a room full of flying keys. Also, 'Alomahora' is a spell to unlock doors, which might have been locked with keys. And on the subject of locking, there's always Gildroy Lockheart, DADA teacher 2nd year._ I Love Sirius Black

_In the first book, Hagrid needed to find Harry's key for Gringots. He pulled out a dog biscuit as well. That made me think of how hungry I am. Plus there are computer keys that Mr. Weasley would want to know how to use._ Sky Sailor **(I hear ya! –PPX)**

_McGonagall's magical flying keys :D-_Dharker than the Knight

_Keys... OH NO! I KEEP LOSING IT! Gotta find the Keeper of the Keys Hagrid...__-_ ElementUchihaMaster

_"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." And then he gave Dudley a tail, . . The Winged-Key in the first book, which Harry had to fly to get it. (Really glad that I'm muggle, I'd never would've gotten one of those down. I'm guessing that Me Brooms(Heights Speed) Visit to St. Mungo's -_SailorBoo

_It'd suck if you had to chase your car key around like Harry had to chase that key around in the first movie. You'd be late for almost everything. And where would you get a friggin flying broomstick? Maybe at the nearest convenience store, but you'd need your key for that, and it would be flying around. God, life is hard._ -xxalesanaxx

_Hagrid had to put moldy dog biscuts on a goblins book to find some keys -_Dr Pyro

_The psycho flying keys in the stone chamber-_Anime-Rosalie

_: Keys make me think of how I always lose mine, and that makes me think of how easy it would be to lose something in Hagrid's coat and that makes me think of how he sat on Harry's cake in the first book, and that makes me think of food and food makes me think of fanfics and those make me think of this fanfic -_stabbythings **(Haha true that! My keys do the aul' disappearing act more than I would like these days :P –PPX)**

_Hagrid is Keeper of the Keys. One of the obstacles in Sorcerer's Stone was the room full of keys. The Weasley twins didn't have a key to get out of Harry's room when they rescued him in Chamber of Secrets, so they used a hairpin. The knife that Sirius gave Harry can be used instead of a key. -_Bagoosa **(A million points to Gryffindor for the mention of Sirius' knife! –PPX)**

_I'll be Captain Obvious here and go with the flying keys in the first book.-_ CrazyAboutJazzy14

_Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys. Also, Flitwick charmed the flock of keys in the first book. The muggles have keys to their houses and cars. Wizards, of course, have alohamora, which might at well be a key. Honestly, I'm a little surpised that Tom Riddle's diary wasn't one of the ones with a lock ands key.-_ Chaotic Demon

_shrinking keys as muggle baiting. enchanted flying keys. its locked we're done for!(movie/book? reference). azkaban, throw sirius in and throw away the key. Alohamora! who needs keys? Gred and Forge lockpicking.-_ fred2008

_**EYES**_

_Harry has eyes. I think he got a love note about them being like fresh pickled toad once? Or was it gherkin, does Harry have gherkin eyes? Ewww! He would have like a themetune! Gherkin eyes! Gherkin eyes! Pickling vinegar leaks when he cries! That's mean! I swear it was going to be a cool superhero one! I got a new one! HahahaPopopoLololoYoyoyoRoro! Sung to the tune of ding dong the witch is dead! From the wizard of oz! Harry is Dorothy, Ron is Toto, Dumbledore is the nice witch or the south or something, the one who shows the yellow brick road (You know the one!), Snape is the tin man, Neville is the cowardly lion and Volemort is the Scarecrow with no brains! Ahh the adventures they would have! –_RHIj **(The Oz does make sense but a book called "The wizard of hogwarts" would be a bit captain obv haha –PPX)**

_You-know-whos eyes are red (scary!), potions sometimes have eyes in them! The whomping willow don't have any eyes... Mad-eyes eye is quite different (RIP Mad-eye). SIRIUS BLACK HAS AWESOME EYES! __–_Fabugal1

_Aragog had lots of eyes. Combine that with all his descendants and Hogwarts would have no need of a surveillance system!_ Sky Sailor **(Now there's a scary thought. You'd never have peace in the bathrooms again! –PPX)**

"you have your mother's eyes" Severus 3 -Dharker than the Knight

_Ya know, I think that with all the mentionings of Dudley's playing video games, he should've been "Four eyes" __–_ElementUchihaMaster 

_These two go without saying: Mad-Eye Moody and Sybill Trelawney! (And, this one goes without *thought All of the sarcastic remarks given by one Minerva McGonagall in response to both of them. Especially about Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret...) And Dan Radcliffe has blue eyes whereas Harry has green and Rupert Grint has green eyes whereas Ron has blue. It's all backwards land at the Warner Bro.'s set.-_ SailorBoo **(I think Ginny's eyes are the wrong colour as well but nobody really gives a shit about her, do they :P –PPX)**

_It bothers me alot when Harry is supposed to have green eyes and that Radcliffe dude's eyes are blue. It's like puppet pals: BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER. BotherrBrother. Brother bother me. It'd be completely pointless to keep referencing that his eyes look like his mother's if Dan's eyes were Hazel like his dad's were. Oh and today I saw my friend Dan at the mall. Well anyways, Dan Radcliffe's blue eyes bother me so much that it's not funny.-_ xxalesanaxx **(I feel your pain. I really, really do. –PPX)**

_-Snape and his weird eye obsession, Mad-EYE Moody and his Byakugan!-_ Anime-Rosalie

_Every one has eyes. That makes me think of spiders and that makes me wonder who's the mom of all Aragorg's babies. And that makes me think of Shelob. And that makes me wonder if that's who Aragorg had babies wit-_stabbythings **(Haha Shelob always makes me think of Aragog! –PPX)**

_Argus Filch is named after Argus from Greek mythology, who is covered by eyes. The characters with the most noted eyes are Harry (and Lily by association) and Professor Dumbledore. Snape and Hagrid both have dark eyes. Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all have brown eyes. Ron and Luna have blue eyes. Draco and Siirius have grey eyes. Luna is noted for her big eyes, and Professor Trelawney, her magnifyed eyes.-_ Bagoosa **(For the mention of the first peacock Argus you get BEST ANSWER! Ihadnt thought of that until I just read it there!-PPX)**

_Just how many people told Harry he's the picture of his father, but with his mother's eyes? Siriusly (haha, I've always DREAMED of spelling "seriously" like that), it's cute and all (I get a bit emotional every time), but he must have heard that one too many times. Also, the Basilisk can kill you just by staring at you, and once she's been blinded by Fawkes, she loses her best weapon. Yes, I think the Basilisk is a she. Males are supposed to have a red feather on their heads. Was that one ever described as having it? Not that I know of.-_ CrazyAboutJazzy14 **(I can safely say I have learned a basilisk fact today! my mother will be so proud. –PPX)**

_Everyone has eyes in Harry Potter, the acromantuala especially. Beatle eyes were five knuts a scoop in the first book. Mad-eye Moody. Considering the time when he grew up and his idea for having more than one horcrux, I'm fairly certain that Tom Riddle read The Lord of the Rings at some point, and, as we all know, Sauron is a giant eye for most of it.-_ Chaotic Demon **(hadn't considered that, but now that you mention it Voldy does seem like the fanboy type. –PPX)**

_.you look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes(harry). He looked into his eyes before he died, his mother's eyes(snape). those creepy eyes, i wish i could blink, it's as if those eyes could see right through you(olivander). His eyes were twinking away (dumbledore). Voldemort had his eyes on the prize and his target...world domination and ending of one harry potter. His electric blue eye swirled around at dizzying speed, looking for trouble as if expecting it to jump out and announce itself...CONSANT VIGILANCE! the electric blue eye stared out of the keyhole, looks like constant vigilance didn't work out for him that time...poor moody.-_ fred2008

_**SWAMP**_

_The colour of Harry's eyes! Fresh pickled swamp! I wonder what that tastes like! Ewww! I bet its icky! Do they have a swamp in Hogwarts? Why is Hogwarts called Hogwarts? Did a random pig roll in the swamp with warts on the founders were just like yeah! What a cool name for a school? I mean seriously! What? And Hufflepuff colours! Why are they black and yellow! The emblem is a badger! Shouldn't it be black and white! And Hufflepuff! What a ridiclulus name! It sounds like someone sneezed! -_RHIj

_Harry and Ron seemed to be swamped with homework, but Hermione got hers done just fine. And don't toads live in swamps? If so, Umbridge belongs there -_Sky Sailor

_Swamp Gred Forge's amazing corridor swamp :D_ -Dharker than the Knight

_The Weasley twins... did the professors ever get the swamp out, fifth year?__ -_ElementUchihaMaster

_Fred and George's Portable Swamp... I'm thinking that there was bound to be at least one swamp mishap on the Trio's "Horcrux Camping Trip" that was omitted from the book. I mean, how heroic would our heroes be after falling face-first into a swamp? Not very awe-inspiring, in my opinion.-_ SailorBoo **(Not at all as awe inspiring as that awkward scene when pretend Harry-and-Hermione are naked in Ron's imagination. –PPX)**

_My favourite (why am I using the British keyboard on my iPod again?) Pokemon is a SWAMPert. Well anyways, I live in a town that used to be a giant swamp. And theres horse races here too, and horses make me think of those thestrals or like Harry's patronus. Thestrals look more like a black horse that was underfed. I mean really. And Harry's patronus is a stag, and that's an ice skating move. Imagine Harry on ice skates...-_ xxalesanaxx

_Fred and George and their brilliance!-_ Anime-Rosalie

_Swamps make me thing of bugs and bugs make me think of rats and rats make me think of Peter Petigrew. He makes me think of Voldy and that makes me want to stab them both -_-_stabbythings

_The professors like to swamp the students with work.-_ Bagoosa

_The natural habitat of Hinkypunks, I believe. And how could I ever forget Fred and George's epic swamp (that Flitwick could get rid of in ten seconds or so, but apparently he was feeling lazy)? Heck, a little bit of it was even kept there and roped off as a monument to the Troublemakers-in-Chief!_ -CrazyAboutJazzy14 **(Hah! Classic Gred and Forge. –PPX)**

_Well, a swamp is like a bog. I wonder if there's a Bog of Eternal Stench under Gringotts... -_Chaotic Demon

_portable swamp, joke product, WWW, Tim the tentacle monster(Larceny, leechery, and luna lovegood- Rorschacks blot), home of them red cappas or something...was mentioned in prisoner of azkaban maybe?-_ fred2008

**Next words are:**

_**Tablecloth**_

_**Pencilcase**_

_**Pencils**_

I**'ve forgotten just how bloody long it takes to do one of these chapters! It takes a while, trust me. **

**Well, I'll update after my final exams so until then, hit me with your weirdest! **

**Oh, and feel free to check out and review my other stories. It's be THA BOMB, if ya know what I mean :P**


End file.
